


kingdom of experiences

by Sad_boi79



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_boi79/pseuds/Sad_boi79
Summary: Royalty and normalness are not what everyone needs. Especially for the Hargreeves family.





	kingdom of experiences

**Author's Note:**

> it was just supposed to be a nice siblings day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of them are 17 in this story

A light knock was heard on the door. "Ben! wake up! come on!" Klaus's voice echoed through the halls. "One moment let me get dressed!" Ben quickly got out of his warm bed and ran to his closet. He chose his favorite white button up that had small leaf designs scattered all over the shirt. He decided to wear some high waisted black jeans and of course the shirt was tucked in. He decided to wear his light purple low top converse. Ben walked over to where his mirror is and looked at himself. "My hair is a mess, I wonder if Allison would help me" Ben heard his door open "You called?" The voice belonged to Allison. "Oh thank god you're here!" Ben turned to his sister who was wearing a blush pink shirt dress and black block heels. "help me fix my hair please?" Allison looked at her brother's hair "looks like you and your hair need some help." For the next few minutes, Allison tried fixing Ben's hair. Finally, she managed to somewhat tame Ben's hair with gel and hair spray. The clacking of Grace's heels was growing closer and closer. Grace opened the door and peeked in "Ben, Allison?" the two siblings swiftly spun around to look at grace "yes?" the two said at the same time "Everyone is in the garden" Grace left and Allison looked at Ben "race you!" and with that, they took off. Ben was in the lead and Allison was not too far behind. Ben had no problem swiftly turning corners and speeding through halls. Allison decided to take a different route. Climbing on the ceiling and swinging on the chandelier. Both siblings made it to the garden at the same time "another race another tie" a simple handshake and off they walked to the table that was in the middle of the garden. "finally you guys are here. I was starving!" Klaus dramatically said. Diego glared at the curly haired boy but softened when he looked over at Ben and Allison "mom didn't want us to start eating until you guys got here." The two sat down and everyone started eating. "So what are we gonna do today?" Five asked looking at Vanya like a child who was handed a plushie. Vanya smiled and softly said, "How about we go to the theme park that just opened up?" Luther looked over to Vanya visibly annoyed "a bit childish don't you think?" Five seemed excited almost jumping out of his seat. "Oh come on Luther its gonna be fun!" Klaus said calmly. Luther didn't reply and just continued eating. "Theme park it is then," Allison said happily. Ben then thought of something "Hey Klaus doesn't Dave work there?" Klaus instantly started blushing "I don't know what you mean." Allison smirked and continued the conversation "you mean the Dave that you kissed? the Dave that gave you that locket? the Dave you popped your cherry with?" Klaus was more embarrassed than ever. Everyone laughed while Klaus just sat there blushing "Ok Ok! yes it is that Dave" Vanya patted Klaus on the back "don't worry Klaus we won't tell dad." Luther looked at Klaus in disgust and Ben noticed this "why are you looking at him like that?" Luther glared at Ben and spoke but his voice seemed deeper and raspy "how could someone be like that!" Everyone was in shock and looked over to number 1 "Luther!" Grace stood nearby in shock "Stay out of this Grace." Diego looked over "Have some respect for your mother" Luther stood up "she's a robot she is not my mother." he paused for a second looking to Klaus "someone like you doesn't belong here!" Luther knocked over everything from the table. Everyone stood up Vanya put her arm out "that's enough Luther!" Luther pushed Vanya out of the way. "Vanya!" Allison ran over to her. Ben ran in front of his brother "Luther stop!" Luther stopped in his tracks "Move Ben I'm not going to hurt you" Five was visibly angry "but you're going to hurt Klaus!" Luther had complete rage washing over him. He didn't listen to Five and stood in front of Ben. "Whatever you say I'm not moving. So what if Klaus liked guys? well, guess what? so do I!" Luther was furious "you idiot!" He grabbed Ben and threw him into the rose bushes. "Ben!" everyone except Luther ran over to Ben and helped him out. Diego looked over to Grace "mom?" Grace was clearly in shock. "Pogo get Ben inside I need to treat his wounds." They took Ben in and started to treat him.


End file.
